Many physiological responses are manifested in the temperatures (and changes to the temperatures) that are measured on various regions of the human face. For example, facial temperatures may help determine the amount of stress a person might be under or the level of concentration the person has at a given time. In another example, facial temperatures can help determine how a user feels, e.g., whether a user is nervous, calm, or happy.
Thus, monitoring and analyzing facial temperatures can be useful for many health-related and life-logging related applications. However, typically collecting such data over time, when people are going through their daily activities can be very difficult. Typically, collection of such data involves utilizing thermal cameras that are bulky, expensive and need to be continually pointed at a person's face. Additionally, due to the people's movements in their day-to-day activities, various complex image analysis procedures need to be performed (e.g., face tracking and registration) in order to collect the required measurements.
Therefore, there is a need for way to be able to collect measurements of facial temperatures, and/or changes to the facial temperatures, at various regions of a person's face. Preferably, the measurements need to be able to be collected over a long period of time, while the person may be performing various day-to-day activities.